To Be With You
by Jade Starr
Summary: Rietro Pietro has a secret tht he kept from Rogue, one that could save their relationship, but could he bring himself to tell her and will he live long enough to tell her,and will the X-Men be able to save him?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters but I am holding Pietro  
hostage because he is mine. Sorry ladies as much as you want him you  
can't have him!  
  
To Be With You  
  
Rogue sat under the oak tree that resting the middle of the schools property, and watched as the rest of the students passed her by, giggling and talking loudly as the day ended and they were set free from another day of this hell called high school. She listened intently as the sounds trickled past her ears as passers-bye talked about their classes, and grades they had gotten, and of course their plants for the weekend. Rogue looked around at everyone enjoying themselves, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a flash of silver and then as soon as she saw it, it was gone.  
  
'What could he be upta' this tahme?' she wondered speculatively. It wasn't uncommon to see Pietro zipping off here or there but something about the look on his face made her want to find out what was bothering the silver-haired teen.  
  
Rogue was still staring in the direction that he took off in when Kitty walked over, seating herself next to Rogue and began babbling about something so trivial that Rogue was having a hard time even pretending she cared. Fifteen incredibly long minutes later, she was nodding to Kitty and was just beginning to pay more attention to what Kitty was saying when another flash and gust of wind blew into the now almost empty courtyard and Pietro came in to view. Kitty, who had been prattling on about her plans with Lance, saw him first and halted mid-sentence. Rogue turned and saw him. He still had the same distressed loon on his face, and he was paler the ever. His hands were shaking and he stumbled when he stopped, leaning against the brick wall for support. From where she was sitting she could see that his ice blue eyes were slightly dim. He closes his eyes and slide down the wall, his head dropping down. Rogue hurried over, leaving Kitty behind staring in awe.  
  
Rogue ran over to Pietro, crouching beside him. He look ed up, a little surprised to see her still hanging about school grounds, but a small haggard smile crossed his ace. His eyes though still tired had a bit of tenderness in them. Rogue held out her gloved hand to him and he raised an unsteady hand to take it. Then as if he realized his reaction to her he frowned and stood up on shaky legs, disregarding her outstretched hand. When he spoke his breath was short and low. Rogue had never been more worried because out of everything that she'd seen nothing scared her more then what she heard. His voice was so faint and he was speaking in a very low halted voice.  
  
"I don't need or need any help...especially from a traitor like you," as his only response to her helping hand that she had outstretched for him. He took off and Rogue could only sit there in stunned disbelief.  
  
Kitty, who had been to shocked to move, just stood there, mouth agape, as the entire scene played out before her and merely watched unable to help as Rogue sat there, leaning against the building in a manner similar the way Pietro had been, slumped with eyes shut. The only difference was the sad smile that played across her pain distraught features, and the tears sliding down her face, leaving black tearstains in their wake.  
  
Pietro sprinted up the steps of The Brotherhood Manor instead of his usual superhuman speed, and stopped leaning his head against the door. Sweat dripped down his face, he felt exhausted and his body and mind both screamed for rest and begged him to slow down and urged him to continue. He closed his eyes at the thought of Rogue, and the way she looked when she was by his side. Like she cared, like there was warmth hidden behind those sparkling emerald green eyes, the way it was when they were together. But in his heart o hearts he knew it could never be the way it hand been before she left and he began working for his father, and they just couldn't pretend that everything that had happened hadn't, just for the sake of their love life. As much as he wanted to be with her he couldn't.  
  
/Marie, I want to be with you but I can't lose you all over again. I lost you once and I can't bear the thought of going through that again. You hurt me when you left but I would never put you through the torture of losing out on love all over again, no matter how much you wounded me I still love you too much. As much as I want to die in your arms, because I know you'll die with me./  
  
With that final thought, consciousness evaded him and gravity took over as Pietro crumpled to the ground, and Rogue's face was the last thing he saw before darkness took over.  
  
Is he dead? Is he alive? What was wrong with him in the first place? Where did he go before? What will become of Rogue and how will she handle it?  
  
Do you want to find out? Then review this because I won't update unless I get 5 to 10 reviews. I have finished chapters 2 and 3 and started 4, so review. In the mean time check out some of my other work or the works of these people:  
  
Lady Trunks- Awesome Rietros (I bug her all the time)  
  
Oracle- Rietros, Remies and kick ass parodies (I love her keep writing Megami...Happy B-Day by the way!!)  
  
Zeno-Lord- Sailor Moon stories (I proof read a few, good stuff)  
  
And of course...introducing...(irritatingly bad fanfare)  
  
Yaoi Kidd- He's doing a DNAngel fanfic slash (obviously if you can't tell by the name and I absolutely love it. He's shown great improvement and is becoming better than me! (but NOT YET!) Lol...Read it. Really. It's good.  
  
A special thanks to Yaoi Kidd for copying this from my crappy lefty handwriting...I love you so much smooches. (seriously read it, it's called "Love Hurts")  
  
"Love Hurts"  
  
Wolverine 


End file.
